minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Temmie College
Temmie College, is the most high-ranked school in the universe, especially Minecraft. Students Class 1-A *'Home Teacher': Teacher Teacherson ♂ *''Sei'' Handa ♂ *Missika Railgun ♀ *''Eraser'' ♀ *SansGuy from SansTown ? *''Rintaro'' Okabe ♂ *Watari Von Sebas Zhian ♂ *Nate ♂ *Whisper ♂ *Dice ♀ *Index ♀ *Moddekai S. Gefferson ♂ *Ben Twennyson ♂ *Hanaghizawa ♂ Class 1-B *'Home Teacher': MOUSSE THE SHEESHE *''Kusuo'' Saiki ♂ *Jack ♂ *Shio~Chan ♀ *Sakurai ♂ *Slade ♂ *Deathstroke ♂ *''SLLLLAAAAAAADDDDEEEE'' ♂ *''Robin's Archenemy'' ♂ *''Ainz'' Oal Goan ♂ *Watashi Smith ♂ *Oreo Kuminaki ♂ *Motlu ♂ *Zoey ♀ Class 1-C *'Home Teacher': Orgalorg *Shurai ♀ *Squid Girl ♀ *Hugh Mungus♂ *Nendo ♂ *''Jet Black Wings Admin'' ♂ *Yoshii ♂ *Terahashi ♀ *Haruhi Fujioka ♀ *''Omega'' Saitou ♂ *Güdde Vidheo =-O *Illuminate Grassoe �� *Rebel Temmie �� *Tomeo ♀ *Phos ♀ Class 1-D *'Home Teacher': Delta obb *''Sou'' Tamaki *Raven *Izumi Konata *Mayuri *Blackstar *Patlu *Tsubaki *Tsuyu Asui *Vegeta *King Kai Class 1-E U Class 2-A *'Home Teacher': [[All Might|Toshinori Yagi]] (PE and Social Studies) *Izuku Midoryia *All for One Jr. Myers *Joe Cuppa Cuppe *Temmie Jr. Temmarfuli *Creeper Prince Kai *Herobrine Jr. Eric *Bowser Jr. Koopa *Bakugo Katsuki *Sam Rodriguez *Johnny Test *Timathy Tabernroh *Dino Saur Mosa Class 2-B *'Home Teacher': Ritzu Rondion (Science and Electronics) *Notch Jr. Persson *K.O. Kiddo *Dinosaur Sand Anvilon *Sans Skeletonne *Papyrus Skeletonne *Pinky Slippsse *Sonic Jr. Gottefastte *Anthony Ruiz *Marco Diaz *Star Butterfly *Zombino Onibmoz Class 2-C *'Home Teacher:' Mr. Gar Mister (PE and Home ED) *Webby Webrina Quakingstern *Huey Quockingstain *Ash Ketchum *Huey Bukette *Mario Jr. Mario *Luigi Jr. Mario *Yosh Dinosaur *Octasand Octannius *Sarry Butch *Kristina Millah *Mochi Miles *Carry Spooksicle Class 2-D *'Home Teacher': Korosensei Octoplanks (Generall; specialized at Physics and Home ED) *Lana Aquace *Nana Ruiz *Bruno Hernandez *Quark Leptonne *Electroe Kuarkke *Saopius Solar *[[Nagisa Shiota| Nagisa Shiota]] *Chicken Chickenstroll *Karma Deville *Kid Goku Jr. *Cow Cowkenstroll *Kalamari Denki *AAA Quantum Slime William Class 2-T *'Main Teacher': Mr. Temmie Temm (Temmie Class) *Temmie Tomm *Temmie SSS *Temmie Temmie *Temmie Hernandez *Temmie Diaz *Greater Temmie Garfien *The Great Temmie Thanthallum *Temmie Loud *The Temmie William *Super Temmie Myers *Temmie Yarry Class 3-A *'Home Teacher:' BOb Slippsse (Agriculture) *Bubbles Utonium *Lucario Klawe *Llama Savvy Ana *Dendy Kappa *Jimmy Neutron *Frisk Understein *Max Fergison *Jammy Jamie Orthogonal *Raz Razzleberrion *Snoop Dohg *Pank Hernandez *John Joon Class 3-B *'Home Teacher': Mrs. Heinous Butterfly (Magic) *Lucinda Sasar *Hero Brinne *Greater Dog Hernandez *Jesse Stori *Dez Myers *Michael Bernstain *Pony Head Katrina" *Mob ''1-hundrenne *Blossom Utonium *Buttercup Utonium' *Perry Fletcher *Jessica Aphmau *Ludvig Koopa Class 3-C *'Home Teacher': Jerry Killerklounsse (Science and Math) *Spongebob Squarpants *Wendy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Lenny Fretch *Patrick Starfish *Squidward Squid *Solane Periousse *Spiderlily Webster *Lillie Aether *Squid-Girl Squiddy Oceania *Circle Sand Cilindrus *Teony Oceania *Phi Fionna *Chara Undersmash Class 3-T *'Main Teacher': Lord Temmie Luddy (2nd Year Temmie Class) *Temmies Tummiegh *Temmie Falkore *Temmie Temn *Temmie Temmies *Temmie Rontrove *Temming Mertens *Tommie Twittanore *Temmis Ooo *Temmore Orgalorg Graduated Class (Former 3-A) *'Main Teacher': Omega woomy Heynohhe (Math and Science) *Anthony "Ruix" *AerisAce "Datboi" *Link Zeldahhe *Austin Plhaisse *Launchpad Quorkstai *Woomy Heyeshhe *Jake Rainicorn *Finn Mertens *Jimmy Jimmy *John Jr. Cena *Steve Stephan *DJ Octavio Jr. Octoplook *Ninjara Ninjacakes *Prince Travis Kingstron *Herobrine Fan #666 Herobroinne Graduated Class (Former 3-B) *'Main Teacher': Numbuh #1 (Math) *Williamo Wills *Solid Snake Jr. Snoikke *Gary Squarpants *Yana Tuguimori *Momo Bokoonoh *Super Sand *Pheobe F. P. *Shoto Todoroki *Any Avutarr *Korra Avutarr *Tarry Tarrslisse * Shiro Octope Graduated Class (Former 3-C) *'Main Teacher: Sr. Creeper Lord *Bobby ''Hill *Steve Krafterre *Jean ?? *Sasalon Lopez *Juana Diaz *Santa Isabell *Fizzy Fitzgerald Elephant *Morton Jr. Koopa *Viola Rainicorn *''Jake Jr. Rainicorn *Kim-Kill-Whan Rainicorn *Paul Jr. Soares *Ben Tennyson *Alex Craftalot *Crane Crancho *Eren Yeger *Raven S' Houmme Graduated Class (Former 3-D) *'Main Teacher': Mr. Freddy Fazbear *Pablo Plankwood *James Bluhed *Type: Null *Phineas Flynn Fletcher *Enid *Triangle Sand Bille *Pocket Sand Mincraftte *Rad Radaclies *Hugh Mungus *Tom Meothsworth *Palm Trhi *[[Grass Block|Grass Block]] *Diglett Poekehmonne *Shadow The Hedgehog *Friday Wiknd *Starfire Stardust *Lunatic Cultist Joe *Spider Squibiks *Jorge Gorge *Moahana Hawaiie Graduated Class (Former 3-T) *'Main Teacher': Dr. Mr. Lord God King Mega Ultimate Temmie of Ultimate Temmie-ness Bob (3rd Year Temmie Class) *Temmie Toom *Temmie Haha *Temmie Lol *Temmu Haxane *Temmy Rodriguez *Temy Joe *Temie Sasaer *Tomms Derrick *Temmie Dunk *Temmie Duntro *Temmie Temming *Temmsy Tommes *Tummie Stomagh Classes Main Main Classes: Math (Pre-Calculus/Calculus/Advanced Calculus) *Teachers: **Jerry Killerklounsee **The Gob Father **Shrek Orgrrr **Numbuh #1 **Omega woomy English *Teachers: **Freddy Fazbear **Mr. Durr Plant **Mc Mackentein *Mrs. Shallie Seashores Science (Physics/Chemestry) *Teachers: **Ritzu Rondion **Jerry Killerklounsse **Simon Petrikov **Creeper Lord Boom2n **Omega woomy Social Studies (History/Geography) *Teachers: **Toshinori Yagi Language (Spanish/Japanese/French/Chinese) *Teachers: (Unknown) Secondary Secondary Classes: Agriculture *Teachers: **BOb Slipsse *Larry Blocksworth Home ED (Nutrition/Sowing) *Teachers: **All Might **Mr. Gar **Ron Lemmesmishe PE *Teachers: **Skeletron Prime **Mr. Gar **Mrs. Betty Grof Category:Sand. Category:Locations